


Dark Cheer

by RunusBrewblade



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cheerleader, F/M, Rape, highschool, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Kimberly world is turned upside down and twisted before her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dark Cheer

Kimberly gave one last wave to her friends before she left the school gym, beginning her walk back home. She had another good cheerleader practice and was excited to return home so she could resume her nightly fun of teasing people online. She never allows anything to come of them, just enough to make them buy her a few gifts for a few pics of herself in some cute underwear. Most people would do anything for a panty shot.

Kimberly hummed softly while traveling down the sidewalk. No one around during this time, not even passing cars. She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice the sounds of footsteps behind her until the world suddenly went black.

~~~

Kimberly moaned as she felt her head throb and her sight beginning to return. There was barely any light and she felt something soft under her body. Her eyes shot wide though when she felt her arms and legs were unable to move through, retrained and bound she began to panic. Glancing around she quickly noticed she was inside some building.. She couldn't make out much but it looked like some sort of run-down gym. As her senses began to come back to her she let out a surprised gasp as she felt something hard and thick begin to vibrate inside her own pussy and ass. With gut-wrenching horror, she looked down to see two vibrators poking out against her panties. Both of them were stuffed into her ass and pussy. She tried to scream for help but the moment she did the devices turned off, causing her to fall silent.

"Well, I see someone is awake. Welcome Kimberly, welcome to your new after school training program." An odd voice spoke out to her from the dark.

Kimberly struggled to see who it was but it was too dark to make anything out. She gasped as the vibrators kept firing off inside her, causing her body to become sensitive with each passing minute.

"Who..who are you?!?" She shouted out while trying to pull against the ropes but the way her body was positioned with them made it impossible to gather any strength.

"Oh me well I'm no one really, just an admirer of you for some time. Though I quickly learn that I am merely another face to you. Just like many of my fellow students. But unlike them, I am not satisfied with just being another fling for your enjoyment. Oh no, I want to be so much more to you. Before this month is down you will be calling me master."

Kimberly didn't know what he was talking about but the idea of her calling some creep her master made her shiver in disgust. She struggled while looking over at the direction of his voice and shouted at him.

"In your dream creep. I'm going to kick your ass and then call the police on you. You're going to go to Jai AHHHHHHH!" Her voice cut out as sharp pleasure assaulted her body. The twin vibrators had turned on once again. She bit her lip as the pleasure started to take its toll on her. She was finding it hard to focus and even speak now. All she could do was scream. “FUCK LET ME GO! AHHHH LET ME GO YOU FUCKER!!!”.

“Oh no Kimberly, we have just started. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you, merely teach you how to accept the real you is all. Don’t worry a few more days and you’ll see what I am talking about.”

Kimberly was about to scream again but the vibrators picked up their pace and downed her mind in waves of sicking bliss. She gasped the moment her body climaxed against her will. It was stronger than any of her usual ones but the vibrators did not stop. Even after cumming, they were still going inside her, causing her now sensitive body to squeeze hard around them. She panted and screamed as she was forced to cum again and again. Each time her mind buzzed with bliss while her body ached from the strain. She cursed her kidnapper over and over, screaming foul remarks to him before her world began to go dark.

~~~

Kimberly shot up from her slumber in her own bed, her clothes still upon her body but unsoiled and as clean as they were when she left school. Confusion took hold of her. How did she get home, what had happened to her, was that all a dream? She gazed at her clock and saw it was almost seven. Her parents would be home soon enough. Glancing around she felt an odd sensation take hold. What had happened to her? How did she get home? Why was this happening to her. The questions flooded her mind until she was too tired to think anymore. Slowly she drifted back to sleep.   
The next morning Kimberly woke up as if nothing had happened, no one at school seemed different and her teammates were all the same. She began to wonder if it was all a dream now. Practice went off without a single bit of trouble and she began to make her way home. She kept looking around though, looking for anyone who may be following her but once again her world suddenly went dark.

~~~

Once again Kimberly awoke to find herself in that same dark dimly lit room as before. She was still in her cheerleader outfit but her legs were spread into a split on two boards with a long metal pole pressed against them. The rope held her in place as her hands were tied lifted above her head and tied off behind her with a long thick rope tied onto her chest that kept her ridged. Again she could feel the duel vibrators stuffed into her holes, each one now vibrating already and stretched out against her panties. She gasped in pain and pleasure from the sensation.

“Welcome back Kimberly, I see you’re ready for another lesson. Good, let's start shall we~” The voice spoke as the vibrators played with her body. “I see you ready for your next lesson. You did so well last night even though you passed out from the intense pleasure.” The voice chuckled in the dark.

“S-stop this! She shouted to him as she tried to free herself but each time she struggled the vibrators became more powerful, causing her body to weaken faster.  
“Stop it? But Kimberly I am only helping you become the woman you were meant to be. After all, sluts need to have a limber body and an eager mind.” He laughed at her.

Kimberly moaned as she tried to fight back. Slut, no she was no slut, she would never be a slut to him but her words were failing her as the pleasure her body felt was starting to feel amazing. Not even her own hands or toys had made her feel this way. She hated the stranger but at the same time, her body ached for more. “Fuck you!”  
“Oh my sounds like someone needs a bit more of a push.” He chuckled as the vibrators went to the max setting. They buzzed so loudly they could be heard echoing around the room as they dug and twisted around inside Kimberly’s body.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” She screamed as her climax was ripped from her folds, juices spraying onto the floor as the buzz filled her mind. “AHHHHHH HH NOOOOOO NOOO PLEASE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!!!!” She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pain and pleasure swirled around in her head, making her version waver. “PLEASE STOP!!!”

“Oh no my dear, not until you are properly made and trained. We still have many days left to go and I plan to enjoy each one with you~”   
Kimberly watched as her version began to fade once again.

She awoke once more in her own bed, her clothes clean and untouched along with her own body. Her heart though was racing as she struggled to understand what was happening. Why was he doing this to her, torturing her in such ways only to let her go? She wanted to get to the police but they were no doubt thinking she was crazy. What was the point when her kidnapper kept letting her go and not physically harming her. She struggled with it for an hour before she felt the need to sleep. Fear took hold of her as she wondered what would happen to her tomorrow.

The next day Kimberly was on edge, she kept jumping at every shadow and person that came across her. She could barely focus on her studies or even practice and soon called it early due to her nerves. She tried to get a ride with a friend but none could offer her one. She decided to run home, hoping she would be safe but the moment she saw her house her vision went dark.

~~~

Kimberly awoke again in that same dark dimly lit room. Her eyes widened as she felt those same ropes coiled around her body as well as the vibrators stuffed into her moist holes. She cried out as she began to lose hope in ever escaping his nightmare. She waited for the taunts to start up, for the toys to work into her body like before but expect it never came. She was bound standing up with her arms raised above her head as well as her hair being tugged on tightly. She could feel the rope press into her body in such lewd positions that it made her skin crawl as well and made her blush in embarrassment. She wondered what was happening until she felt someone touch her ass.

“I see you getting a bit overwhelmed Kimberly, such a shame. If you get bent out of shape now you won’t be able to keep up with your cheerleading practice. But don’t worry I’m going to personally help you get back on track by helping you realize that you want my training.” He spoke as he took hold of her ass and began to squeeze her cheeks.

“Ahhhhhhh never, I’ll never enjoy this!” She tried to respond but the feel of his strong hands on her ass was making it almost impossible to think clearly. She felt her hips move towards him against her will.

“Really? Well, you say that but your body seems to be more honest. Admit it I gave you the pleasure you never had before, a pleasure that made you outright faint. And it can be yours again but only if you ask for it.” He spoke as he kept groping her ass, teasing her without taking it any further than that.

Kimberly moaned softly as she struggled to think clearly. She didn’t want him to do this to her, she wanted to be free but deep down she secretly wanted it. To allow herself to surrender and let the dark pleasure take her. She whimpered softly as the teasing was becoming too much to handle. After a few minutes of the silence, she broke down

“Ahhhhhh fuck me~ Please, please turn them on.” She spoke out into the silence

“Oh I don’t know, I think you can do better than that princess~” He chuckled as he toyed with her ass more.

“Fuckkkkk Mmmmmmm please….master….please turn them on~” Her eyes grew wide the moment she realized what she had said

“Very good. Alright then, you earned it.” He flicked the switches and soon the vibrators were in full swing. They went right to the max setting and drove hard into her body. Kimberly screamed in joy as her eyes teared up. She had come to miss this feeling, miss this sensation of having something forced onto her. The feel of powerful toys wrecking her womanhood and ass without mercy. She screamed in joy as she gave up resisting him and just submitted. She lasted longer though, she didn’t pass out after her ninth climax anymore. Instead, she was able to count all the way to sixteen before her mind went blank.

Again she woke in her room, her clothes and body unmarked as before but this time a note was left on her. She picked it up before silently reading it  
“Tomorrow at the big game you will find a package in your locker. Inside will be those same vibrators I use on your these past three days. You will wear them or else the whole school will learn about our training sessions. From your Master.”

Kimberly felt her heart race. She was going to have to wear those sex toys in her during the big game or else he would tell the whole school what he has been doing to her. She gulped in fear but secretly she felt her body grow hot at the idea. She had never done anything like this before and it was exciting for her. She moaned as she slipped her fingers into her clean panties and began to play with herself. She moaned throughout the night as she got off on the idea of being caught with them in her.  
The next day she found the package in her locker. The vibrators were clean and ready for use. She thought about backing out but the fear of being outed by her so-called master and the fact she secretly wanted to do it as well made her stop from doing so.

Kimberly performed at the big game as instructed by her unknown master. She danced and did her cheers all the while wearing those vibrators inside her. The fear of being caught plus the pleasure she felt was almost unbearable. She moaned secretly around her friends as she did her kicks and stands and tried to act as normal as she could. Thankfully the vibrations were not as intense as before but the constant movement and grinding of them almost made her fall a few times and forced her to cum. She was soon panting by halftime and while her team was worried about her none knew of the secret she was hiding. Thankfully the game came to an end early when the opposing team had too many members hurt in the game and had to forfeit. Kimberly quickly rushed back to the locker room and pulled out the toys. She stuffed them into her purse before hurrying home. That night she could not sleep. She was too horny to do anything but use those same vibrators on herself, trying to get that same pleasure that she felt with her kidnapper. Sadly it never came close and before long she passed out in her bed. When she awoke another note waited for her.

“Well done princess, I knew you could do it. Now comes an important choice for you. I will no longer kidnap you anymore. Instead, if you choose so I will never bother you again ever, but if you wish to keep our fun going and wish to see the face to your master then meet me at the old school tomorrow after school and we shall have real fun~”

From your master.

Kimberly was torn. One part of her was glad and hopeful he meant what he said but the other part did not want it to end. The pleasure, the thrill of it all, the fact no man or woman had made her feel this way. She could barely think through the day as she debated with herself over the choices. By the end of the day, she could not resist and had to see who had done this to her, who had tortured her to the point she craved it. Thankfully the old school wasn’t far.

There Kimberly found the front gate unlocked and the main door opened. She walked through the abandoned halls, fear creeping into her body as she made her way to the gym. She knew now this was where he had brought her all this time. This was his layer. As she stepped into the gym she saw him, the man who had done everything to her.

“J-Jack?!?” She spoke in shock as she looked at the tall brown hair man before her. He was a bit of a loner at school. A guy everyone knew but wasn’t super popular. She watched him smile at her as he stepped forward.

“Glad you came Princess. So now that you here what is it you want to do?” He asked as he stood before her.

Kimberly was silent before her. So many thoughts and emotions ran through her mind but she soon took a deep breath and slapped him across the face. She let out a sigh as she looked at him. “That was for everything you did to me.” She spoke before lifting up her skirt and revealing her glistening wet pussy to him. “But please punish me more….Master~” She smiled up at him.

At that moment Jack smiled as he took hold of her pushing her down on the gym floor. He quickly pounced on her, pinning her down and gave her a deep kiss. He growled into her lips as he held her down, his large hands cupping her wet folds and stroking them aggressively. He was like a beast in heat.

Kimberly moaned as she submitted to him. By the stars he was relentless upon her, Her whole body burned hot as his hands were all over her body. She moaned into his grasp as she felt such sweet pleasure racing through her body already. She pleaded with him as she spread her body out for him. “Fuck me, Master, please use your cock on me, please. I want to feel you~”

Jack smiled as he nodded and pulled out his thick cock. It was at least seven inches long and was throbbing madly at her. Kimberly gulped as she looked at it, it was so much bigger than the toys he had used on her before. Without a word he pushed it into her needy pussy, stretching her wide open. Letting she screamed out to him as her first climax rocked through her.

“OHHHHH JACK FUCK YES!” She screamed around them, her voice echoing around the old building as she clung to him as she let him fuck her senseless. She had fallen for it, fallen for him, his cock and the pleasure he gave her. She could never go back now, she was enslaved to him, her master and nothing else matter to her but doing whatever he said and allowing his pleasure to fill her up. She moaned as she felt his cock slam into her over and over, pounding her like a pocket pussy as he was determined to stuff her full.

Time slipped from them as Kimberly and Jack went at it like a beast, fucking each other in new positions and styles as he unloaded thick ropes of cum into her and upon her. Each time he came she climaxed at least three times. Before she knew it she was covered in his seed and out of breath. She had a blissful smile pasted to her face as she stared up at him as he drained the last of his seed onto her face.

“Mmmmmmmmm for now on you’re my slutty cheerleader princess and I am your master. We're going to have so much fun for the rest of the school year, my dear.”  
Kimberly moaned out to him, her words no longer with her but her mind was screaming in joy. Yes her life was going to be fun, fun for her and her master.


End file.
